


Train Rails

by JacksFandomTreasureChest



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Georgina has very much of the GaY, Influenced heavily by Life is Strange, Leigh has the Gay too, but they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksFandomTreasureChest/pseuds/JacksFandomTreasureChest
Summary: Georgina is just... very gay. For her best friend. Uh oh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have this, this is an original work that is slightly lacking in the original department.

Chapter One  
“C’mon Georgina, we gotta gooooo…” whined out Leigh. Leigh was not your average looking 16 year-old. At least, not for her town. She had hair down to her ears, purple like a bad bruise, and piercings in her ears and lip. She had a denim vest over a Flannel and ripped jeans. She was taller than most, about five foot nine and with double that much attitude. 

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Georgie?” The other girl asked. She was a rather average 16 year-old, an opposite almost, to Leigh. She had frizzy, brown hair down her neck and wore a white hoodie over a sky blue shirt and had a black skirt on. She had a single piercing in her ear, some cross-contamination of styles. She was only about five foot four. Georgie continued to put things into a backpack for their little trip.

“I only do it when you’re being slow. Or annoying. Or cute. Boop.” Leigh Booped Georgina and zipped the pack shut. “We’ve got all we need you little worrywart, so let’s go.” Leigh put the pack onto her back and grabbed her keys off the shelf before standing at the door of her bedroom. “You coming or what?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Georgie grabbed her wallet off the desk and slid into her pocket. She followed Leigh into the garage as she said goodbye to Leigh’s mother. She walked around the beat-up, clunker of a car. It was a Toyota MR2, a sleek machine from the 80’s, fiery red to match it’s driver’s passion, but with a few dings, dents, and scratches. It was in rough shape, but still drove, and coupled with it’s history made it a sweet ride for a 16 year-old punk like Leigh. Georgie climbed into the passenger side and after two or three tries the car roared to life and the garage opened. It rolled out onto the streets and flew at approximately 10 mph over the speed limit towards the destination they had decided for that day.

“So did you watch that episode of Shady Love last night?” Georgie asked.

“Yeah. I still can’t believe you make me watch this drivel?”

“You can stop.”

“... I don wanna…” 

“What was that?”  
“I don’t wanna stop. It’s bad but like, good bad.”

“It’s inescapable. Mwahaha.” She said, monotone. The car pulled up to the dirt parking lot next to the train rails. Leigh got out first, before Georgie had even gotten her seatbelt off. 

“You ready? I’d use the bathroom now or else you’ll have to go in the woods.” Leigh said. After taking one look at the krusty Porta-Potty Georgie shook her head. 

“I’ll risk it.”

“Smart. Alright, let’s go. Adventuuuuure, Start!” Leigh spun around and started to walk towards the tracks at a pace slow enough for Georgie to keep up with, long, slow strides. They walked through green scenery, each of them trying to balance on a train track. They balanced with their arms, causing their hands to brush every so often, sending strange jolts up their arms.

_______________________________________________________

They arrived at a burgundy bridge, wider than the tracks, laying over a slowly bubbling brook. It was shallow and flowed over the rocks with a calming sound. Birds tweeted as a slight breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees. 

“Let’s take a break here.” Georgie said. She was tired and her brow had a slight glisten to it as she walked up to the side rail and leaned on it. Why a bridge in the middle of the woods had a side rail, she would never know. Leigh walked up next to her, a pep still in her step as she too leaned against it. Their shoulders leaned against each other and they stared the brook. They simply watched as they breathed in synchronicity, existing with each other in the calming environment. Georgina’s eyes turn from the river to look at Leigh.

“It’s Beautiful.” Leigh says.

“Yeah.”


	2. Tv and Slep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch TV

CHapter Two  
The TV clicked on as Leigh flicked off the lights. She walked over to Georgie on the couch and slipped under the blanket. Georgie set the popcorn bowl between them. 

“You really think you can make it all the way through IT this time?” Leigh asked.

“Yeah! I can make it this time.” Georgie nodded determinedly. 

“If you think so.” Leigh said as she smirked. The movie started as they settled into the couch, shoulder to shoulder. It showed off the characters and what they were afraid of. Each time one of their fears showed up Georgie stiffened and leaned against Leigh. The effects were very realistic and she was scared continuously. Leigh was amused at Georgie, seeing the little nerd all cuddly and depending on her to be a solid foundation. Realizing their proximity made Leigh’s cheeks dust with red. She looked back to the screen. 

“You okay nerd?”

“Y-yeah. It’s just, did you see him? He just stabbed his dad in the neck…”  
CHapter Two  
The TV clicked on as Leigh flicked off the lights. She walked over to Georgie on the couch and slipped under the blanket. Georgie set the popcorn bowl between them. 

“You really think you can make it all the way through IT this time?” Leigh asked.

“Yeah! I can make it this time.” Georgie nodded determinedly. 

“If you think so.” Leigh said as she smirked. The movie started as they settled into the couch, shoulder to shoulder. It showed off the characters and what they were afraid of. Each time one of their fears showed up Georgie stiffened and leaned against Leigh. The effects were very realistic and she was scared continuously. Leigh was amused at Georgie, seeing the little nerd all cuddly and depending on her to be a solid foundation. Realizing their proximity made Leigh’s cheeks dust with red. She looked back to the screen. 

“You okay nerd?”

“Y-yeah. It’s just, did you see him? He just stabbed his dad in the neck…”

“Yeah. It was kinda rad to be honest.” Leigh responded as she snickered.

“No. That bully was obviously like that cause his dad’s a piece of…” Georgie looks around to see if anyone could hear her. “Crap.” She whispered. Leigh cracked up at the kid-like version of swearing. 

“You can swear y’know. No one’s listening but me.”

“I know but I don’t wanna.” A few of Georgie’s hairs fell in her face. Leigh instinctively reached out and tucked them back behind Georgie's ear. Her hand lingered on Georgie’s face as they looked into each other’s eyes. She pulled away and looked back at the screen with a red face. Georgie lingered but turned back to the movie and leaned her head on Leigh’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. It was kinda rad to be honest.” Leigh responded as she snickered.

“No. That bully was obviously like that cause his dad’s a piece of…” Georgie looks around to see if anyone could hear her. “Crap.” She whispered. Leigh cracked up at the kid-like version of swearing. 

“You can swear y’know. No one’s listening but me.”

“I know but I don’t wanna.” A few of Georgie’s hairs fell in her face. Leigh instinctively reached out and tucked them back behind Georgie's ear. Her hand lingered on Georgie’s face as they looked into each other’s eyes. She pulled away and looked back at the screen with a red face. Georgie lingered but turned back to the movie and leaned her head on Leigh’s shoulder. 

Later when Leigh’s mother came in and turned off the TV and dvd player she looked to the two sleeping girls. Georgie was leaned into Leigh and leigh had her arm around Georgie’s shoulders. Leigh’s mother took their blanket and brought it up to their shoulders and left, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even read the original works?


End file.
